This invention relates to machines for vending or dispensing discrete articles, and more particularly relates to an apparatus and a method for dispensing articles such as healthcare scrub suits and other textile products.
Scrub suits (or xe2x80x9cscrubsxe2x80x9d) are uniforms typically worn by doctors, nurses, and other medical workers in hospital operating rooms or other locations where the workers are likely to be in immediate proximity with patients. Scrubs provide an easily-changed launderable barrier between the wearer and the patient, helping to prevent the patient from being exposed to germs or potential infectants on the wearer""s body or street clothing, and also helping to protect the wearer""s body from direct physical contact with a patient.
Scrubs are usually two-piece garments consisting of a shirt and pants. The shirts and pants are stocked in different sizes to accommodate the needs of individual wearers. Although soiled scrubs are collected for laundering and subsequent reuse, the scrubs must be periodically replaced due to the wear and tear encountered in normal use.
Hospitals normally make scrubs available to doctors and other medical workers at no cost to those workers. Although each user is supposed to have only a limited number of scrubs at any given time, some users tend to hoard scrubs of their size to maintain their own personal reserve. Other users may appropriate extra sets of scrubs for their own personal use, at home or elsewhere outside the hospital. These and other improper uses of scrubs contribute to an unacceptable reduction in most hospitals"" inventories of scrubs.
Some hospitals try to control the distribution of scrubs by requiring users to check out scrubs from personnel at central locations. Using this approach, each authorized individual is permitted to have no more than a certain number of scrubs in his or her possession at any time. The individual must return soiled scrubs to receive credit for clean scrubs. Although this approach can help to solve the problems mentioned above, the approach is expensive to implement because it requires paying employees to distribute the garments twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.
It has been proposed to overcome the foregoing problems by dispensing scrubs from a vending machine. However, standard vending machines are not ideal for dispensing scrubs. These vending machines, which store items on deep shelves and which dispense items by pushing the items individually over the edge of the shelves so that the items fall into a receiving bin, are too bulky to be placed in hallways or other locations where scrubs dispensers are needed.
Another common kind of vending machine is the so-called pinwheel machine. Items to be vended are received in compartments on a pinwheel or carousel within the machine, and each item is given access to an exit door by turning the pinwheel to place the item in front of the door. Like the standard vending machines discussed above, these machines also have a size disadvantage because at least two dimensions of the machine (for example, depth and width) must be the same to accommodate the round pinwheel.
Another known kind of vending machine for dispensing surgical scrubs is described in our U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,985, which is incorporated herein by reference. Such vending machines include an array of interior receptacles, each of which may be loaded with a set of surgical scrubs. Access to these interior receptacles is controlled by both a series of rigid vertical slats positioned in front of the receptacles and a column of horizontal doors positioned in front of the slats. In order to dispense scrubs from a particular receptacle, the vending machine uses a xe2x80x9cslot access mechanismxe2x80x9d disposed within the interior of the vending machine to push the slats in front of the receptacle apart so that they do not block access to the receptacle. This allows a user to access the receptacle through one of the horizontal user doors. Alternatively, the rigid vertical slats may be replaced by a movable panel having a single opening equal in width to a single slot, which may be positioned within the vending machine so that the opening becomes aligned with a particular slot.
Despite the success of the vending machine taught in our U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,985, it is mechanically more complex than the proposed machine. But perhaps more importantly, because the receptacles and xe2x80x9cslot access mechanismxe2x80x9d are permanently affixed within the interior of the vending machine taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,985, in order to load the receptacles, an operator must transport a stack of scrubs to the vending machine and load the vending machine at the location of the dispenser in the hospital. Additionally, while the dispenser is being loaded, it is xe2x80x9cout of servicexe2x80x9d. Therefore, reducing the time it takes to load a dispenser is of value.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a dispenser for dispensing surgical scrubs and other items that is compact, relatively simple in mechanical structure, and that may be loaded at a more convenient location such as the laundry.
The present invention seeks to provide a compact dispensing apparatus and method that contains relatively few moving parts, that is inexpensive to manufacture and repair, and that may be loaded at a convenient location. The present invention accomplishes this by providing an array of receptacles for receiving goods to be vended, and a receptacle door that is disposed adjacent to the array of receptacles and that comprises at least one sheet of flexible material. The receptacle door is mounted for movement relative to the array of receptacles and defines an access region that selectively allows access to an interior of one or more of the receptacles while simultaneously blocking access to an interior portion of the other receptacles in the array.
The present invention further includes a drive apparatus for moving the receptacle door relative to the array of receptacles so that the receptacle door permits access to an interior of a selected target receptacle. A main door is mounted to normally prevent access to the access region of the receptacle door. This main door is controlled by a control mechanism that is operable automatically to enable access to the access region of the receptacle door after the receptacle door has been moved to permit access to the interior of the target receptacle.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the array of receptacles is an orthogonal array of receptacles having a plurality of adjacent horizontal rows and vertical columns of receptacles. In this embodiment of the invention, the receptacle door defines a vertical opening having a width that corresponds to the width of one or more of the individual receptacles. The drive apparatus is configured to move the receptacle door to a first position in which the vertical opening is substantially aligned with an opening in a first target receptacle in one of the horizontal rows of receptacles. In this position, the receptacle door blocks access to the interiors of all of the receptacles within that row of receptacles except the first target receptacle. The drive mechanism may later move the receptacle door horizontally along the row of receptacles so that the vertical opening is substantially aligned with an opening in a second target receptacle in the row of receptacles. In this position, the receptacle door blocks access to the interiors of all of the receptacles within the row of receptacles except the second target receptacle.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the receptacle door is mounted on the main door, and one end of the receptacle door""s flexible material is partially wound on a first roller that is operable to move the receptacle door relative to the array of receptacles. Another end of the receptacle door""s flexible material is preferably wound partially around a second roller so that the receptacle door extends between the first roller and the second roller and so that a portion of the receptacle door may be moved relative to the first and second rollers by rotating at least one of the rollers. In this preferred embodiment of the invention, the drive apparatus is reversible, and is mounted to drive at least one of the rollers via a worm gear. The worm gear is selected to allow the receptacle door to be held securely in place so that a user cannot move the flexible door. Alternatively, an electromechanical clutch on a helical gear drive may be used in place of the worm gear.
As noted above, the apparatus includes a main door for controlling access to the access region of the receptacle door. More specifically, the main door defines a rectangular opening having a plurality of horizontal portions, and may be positioned relative to the receptacles so that each of the horizontal portions of the rectangular opening is aligned with a corresponding row of receptacles. The main door also preferably includes one or more lockable user doors, each of which is positioned to cover one of the horizontal portions of the rectangular opening in the main door. In this embodiment of the invention, each user door is operable to control access to one of the rows of receptacles. Thus, the system can block access to all rows of receptacles other than a target row by locking all user doors except for the user door corresponding to the target row.
Similarly, the receptacle door is operative to control access to at least one of the columns of receptacles. For example, the receptacle door may be moved from a first position, in which the vertical opening in the receptacle door blocks access to a target column of receptacles, to a second position, in which the vertical opening in the receptacle door aligns with the target column of receptacles. In this second position, the receptacle door blocks access to all of the columns of receptacles other than the target column of receptacles. Thus, as is explained in greater detail below in regard to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the user door and the receptacle door may combine to block access to all receptacles other than a target receptacle.
The dispenser may include a control mechanism that is operative to orchestrate the distribution of articles from the receptacles. The control mechanism accomplishes this by accepting a request for a particular article from a user, and then providing the user with access to an appropriate article by: (1) identifying a target receptacle that contains an article that meets the criteria of a particular user""s request; (2) driving the motor so that the vertical opening within the receptacle door is aligned with a target column of receptacles containing the target receptacle; and (3) unlocking the user door that is aligned with the row of receptacles containing the target receptacle.
The present invention also seeks to provide a compact dispensing apparatus having an interior cartridge that may be remotely loaded and wheeled into operative engagement with the dispenser. The present invention accomplishes this in an embodiment that includes a housing that is disposed on a surface and that defines a main door that opens to expose a recess in the housing that is open to the surface. This main door defines one or more user doors. This embodiment of the invention further includes a removable cartridge that is sized to fit in the recess and that defines one or more receptacles accessible through the user door or doors. The removable cartridge is mounted on a rolling mechanism for movement along the surface from outside the recess into the recess and into a position in which the main door can be closed and in which the cartridge is positioned to align the receptacles with the user door or doors.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the cartridge comprises a first open-faced box that is connected to a second open-faced box via a hinge. A series of horizontal and vertical divider members are disposed within the interior of each of the boxes to create an orthogonal array of preferably equally-sized receptacles of rectangular cross-section and that are accessible only through the open-faced portions of the boxes. These receptacles are used to receive articles to be dispensed from the dispenser. The two open-faced boxes are of similar size and shape and are configured to be moved into a xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d position, in which the front edges of the ceilings, floors, and side walls of the boxes abut one another. In this position, the first and second boxes combine to form a closed combined box that does not permit access to the interior of the box. The cartridge includes a lock for locking the first and second open-faced boxes into this closed position.
The first and second open-faced boxes are also configured to be rotated into an xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d position in which the open faces of the first and second boxes are immediately adjacent to one another and lie in the same plane. In this open position, access is provided to each of the receptacles within the cartridge through the open faces of the boxes.
To use a preferred embodiment of the dispenser, an operator at a central loading facility first moves an empty cartridge into the xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d position so that all of the receptacles within the cartridge are exposed. The operator then loads an article to be dispensed (such as a set of surgical scrubs) into each of the receptacles, moves the cartridge into the closed position, and locks the cartridge closed. Locking the cartridge in the closed position ensures that no articles will be removed from the cartridge between the time that the cartridge is loaded and the time that the cartridge is opened for insertion into the dispenser.
After loading and locking the cartridge, the operator wheels the cartridge to a remote dispenser. The operator then unlocks and opens the dispenser""s main door to expose the interior of the housing, wheels the used cartridge out of the interior of the housing and locks the used cartridge into the closed position. Next, the operator unlocks and opens the loaded cartridge and wheels the cartridge into operable engagement with the interior of the dispenser""s housing. The operator then programs the control mechanism to indicate the contents of the cartridge""s receptacles, closes and locks the main door, and wheels the empty cartridge to the central loading facility for re-loading.
After the dispenser has been properly loaded, a user may request a particular type of item by entering a request via the control mechanism. The control mechanism then reviews the dispenser""s pre-programmed memory and identifies a target receptacle containing an item that meets the criteria entered by the user. The control mechanism then drives the drive mechanism to move the receptacle door laterally until the vertical opening in the receptacle door is aligned with a target column of cartridges that includes the target receptacle. Once the opening has been properly aligned, the receptacle door prevents access to the interior of all of the receptacles that are not within the target column of receptacles.
Next, the control mechanism unlocks a target user door that is aligned with the row of receptacles that contains the target receptacle. Once the user door is unlocked, the user potentially has access to all receptacles within the row of receptacles with which the user door is aligned. Access to all other receptacles within the cartridge is blocked by the other user doors, which remain locked.
After the user door is unlocked, the user may open the user door to reveal the horizontal region of the receptacle door that is immediately adjacent the exposed horizontal opening in the main door. Because the receptacle door is positioned so that its vertical opening is aligned with the target receptacle, the receptacle door prevents access to each receptacle in the target row of receptacles except the target receptacle. Thus, the user door and the receptacle door combine to block access to all receptacles other than the target receptacle. A user may remove the contents of the target receptacle through the exposed horizontal opening in the main door and through the vertical opening in the receptacle door. After the item is removed and the user closes the user door, the control mechanism re-locks the user door and moves the receptacle door into a home position in preparation for dispensing an item to a next user.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the various receptacles within one or more of the various rows of receptacles are wider than the receptacles in other rows of receptacles within the cartridge. This allows the dispenser to dispense items of differing sizes. In such an embodiment of the invention, the vertical opening in the receptacle door is not rectangular, but rather contains portions with varying widths that correspond to the various widths of the receptacles.
In another embodiment of the invention, the receptacle door is provided with a plurality of vertical plastic support slats that are sewn or riveted into the receptacle door and that are spaced apart along the length of the receptacle door. These support slats extend between slots that are adjacent the upper and lower edges of the main door. The slats serve to keep the receptacle door from drooping under its own weight or from being pushed down or up by someone trying to gain access to receptacles that are normally covered by the receptacle""s door.
In another embodiment of the invention, the receptacle door comprises a single sheet of flexible material defining one or more individual access holes that align with each row of receptacles within the cartridge. To dispense an item from the dispenser, an individual access hole is positioned over the target receptacle and the user door covering the row of receptacles in which the target receptacle is located is unlocked to provide access to the interior of the target receptacle through the access hole.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the receptacle door comprises a single sheet of flexible material (such as ballistic nylon) having individual access holes as described above. In this embodiment, however, the first and second rollers are positioned horizontally on the interior of the main door so that the first roller is positioned adjacent the top edge of the main door and so that the second roller is positioned adjacent the bottom edge of the main door. As in the embodiment of the invention in which the rollers are vertically oriented, the receptacle door extends around and between the rollers so that a portion of the receptacle door may be moved relative to the rollers by rotating the rollers. To dispense an item from the dispenser, an individual access hole is positioned over the target receptacle and the user door covering the row of receptacles in which the target receptacle is located is unlocked to provide access to the interior of the target receptacle through the access hole.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the cartridge includes a series of horizontal shelves that are configured to receive packages of articles to be dispensed from the dispenser. These packages are divided by internal dividers into individual receptacles, which are loaded with articles prior to shipping. This allows the operator to load a whole row of the cartridge by simply removing the top of the package to expose the individual articles stored within their individual receptacles, and then placing the open package on the appropriate horizontal shelf. This significantly reduces the time required to load the cartridge.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the dispenser includes at least one xe2x80x9creceptacle fullxe2x80x9d sensor for determining whether the various receptacles within the cartridge contains an article to be dispensed. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, each of these sensors is mounted on the receptacle door adjacent a corresponding row of the receptacles. In this preferred embodiment of the invention, each sensor is positioned so that it may be moved along a row of receptacles to determine whether each receptacle in that row contains an article.